I Hate You
by thatgurl5121
Summary: Sasuke and Hebi attack Kanoha after the news of Itachi's dissapearance. Sasuke and Hinata are the only survivors of his brutal attack. Will Hinata exact her revenge, or will she allow things to get too complicated?
1. I hate you

"I hate you…" Hinata's comment caught Sasuke by surprise; never had a girl from their village disliked him. Her eyes showed not even the slightest bit of warmth in them as she stared at the campfire. She actually looked like she was imagining someone burning alive, someone she held dear.

"Two reasons to be exact," This time her hallow eyes met with his. "I bet you know what they are, and I bet that you have no intention of apologizing for it…do you?" He didn't reply. Instead he just matched her empty eyes with his, apathetic.

"Where are you going?" Sasuke had gotten up from his resting spot, and turned to face his changed companion. "If you're going to get more firewood…then why don't you just take whatever is left of the kitchen? That way you don't have to strain your fragile body with 'useless' and 'meaningless' effort." Hinata's words were harsh, with disgust emphasizing every word.

Sasuke brushed her words off with a roll of his blood-like eyes and a small scoff, leaving the room and Hinata behind. He left her to dwell on the thought of how alone she was, now that Kanoha had been destroyed along with everyone that she once cared for. And, that she was left with the one person who had caused her misery. The only thing she could do now was to survive in the dead of winter with no actual shelter, to mourn for her losses, and to make Sasuke's life even more of a living hell then it already is. After all, he was the one who brutally attacked her village with his "Hebi" group. What made him do it was unknown; it wasn't like Kanoha had anything that they could possibly want.

He managed to sneak into the village when everyone was sleeping and set fire to everything that could burn. She doubted that they found what they were looking for, and that's why they turned her home into ashes—for kicks, no doubt. But, at least his comrades where taken down along with the village, that much made her proud. She was one of the ninja who killed one of his partners, a girl. She was cocky and loud…so in Hinata's opinion she had it coming to her.

After her battle Hinata had rushed home to make sure her family was aware of the attack, but what she found would scar her until her soul perished. The Hyuuga grounds had been set aflame. She was too late, and her family was nowhere to be found. Even Neji was missing. She was horror struck and confused, so when she saw the people she knew fall around her she grew frantic and unable to comprehend anything that was happening. It was like a bad dream she would never be able to forget. And yet, through all the chaos she was able to focus on one set of eyes that would haunt her. The Sharingan.

Hinata had recognized them immediately, it was Sasuke. It had to be, Itachi was long since dead…or so people thought. No one really knows what happened to him, after the fall of his organization he vanished. Sasuke must have taken his anger out on anything close enough to feel pain. That was why he just smirked at her when she begged him—on her hands and knees—to stop this, and help her find her loved ones.

His words still echo in her head. "What does it matter to you? They never loved you. You were a broken toy to them, that's why Hanabi was crowned head after the death of your foolish father. Not you," He paused for a moment to hear Hinata's cries, it seemed to give him more strength to continue. "Dear Hinata," he mockingly stroked her head. "Searching for your family would be a _meaningless_ task. They just don't serve any purpose, and besides…The Hyuuga's have always been a _useless_ clan." His words were like acid to Hinata's ears, how could he be saying this?

* * *

It had been about two years since this event took place. Hinata had foolishly followed Sasuke, she felt as though there was nowhere _to _go. She had convinced herself—and him—that she wanted to learn how to become a great ninja like him, and that she wished to travel with him as his partner. He agreed, unaware of her true intentions, he thought she would make his journeys more entertaining. She was originally following him to find his weaknesses, so that she could kill him, but her plan was complicated. Not only was his weaknesses almost impossible to find and use against him, but he toyed with her. Emotions and all, he made her think she was crazy.

Luckily she was able to overcome this. She had to overcome every emotion in order to fulfill her destiny. What he had done to her caused her to mentally and emotionally break down. But she found that each time a tear was shed, she became smaller in his eyes. Eventually she became a walking, talking, breathing robot with only one thing in mind. Only, now she didn't care anymore.

"Hinata, it's time we leave. Are you done mourning?" Sasuke was behind her, impatient.

"Yeah, I'm ready," Hinata rose from her seat and looked at Sasuke. "Are you done with yours?" His body tensed and his jaw locked, defensively. Hinata walked past him and towards the old ruin that was once the great gates of Kanoha. "Don't be ashamed. And remember, 'to those who walk this earth impatiently…beware those who tread softly behind.'"

Sasuke stopped Hinata; he had a firm grip on her shoulder. "What are you implying, Hinata?" He was intrigued.

She turned to face him; his eyes were still that same red that she hated so much. "I'm saying that you need to look around and observe what's going on around you, otherwise…something bad might happen." She gave him a playful smile, one that hadn't been shared with anyone in years. "But, I'm sure you already knew that, right?"

As a precaution Sasuke grabbed Hinata's wrists and pulled her close to him so that she had no room to make any form of a dangerous move, and whispered in her ear, "Be careful, Hinata. You wouldn't want to do something that you know will make me angry." She started to pull away gently, but was forced back into the same uncomfortable position.

"Sasuke," He made a noise to tell her to continue. "Did you know, that this is the very first place you told Naruto that I wasn't the person he should be concerned about?" Sasuke's breath was caught short at the realization. "Why…Why did you say that? And why did you spare me?"

Sasuke shoved Hinata away from him with disgust, and started to say something but stopped. He didn't have any cruel words prepared for this question. She gave him that feeling he didn't like, vulnerability. "I spared you because you would have been a waste of my skill. I was looking for a challenge, one that you wouldn't be capable of delivering." Hinata smirked, his voice didn't have the same security or pride that it normally did. He was weakening.

"You didn't answer my other question," she urged.

"What does it matter to you now?" he asked. "Naruto is dead."

She shrugged and said, "I guess it was a memory I couldn't let go."

The surrounding air was colder, and the wind was picking up. Hinata wrapped her arms around her waist in attempt to keep warm. Little white puffs of snow were carried all throughout the sky, violently thrashed around by the wind. It was going to be a cold and blurry night, not the kind of weather meant for traveling.

"We had better find a place to camp tonight. A steady shelter would be best. We need to get out of the storm," he nodded in agreement as they left her beloved home.

* * *

The atmosphere of the hotel room they rented was dark and crowded. Sasuke and Hinata were the only people in there, but just the feeling of being caged in by four walls was enough to shorten both of their fuses. Sasuke was sleeping, Hinata was awkwardly beside him. They only had enough money for one room…with one bed and no other furniture besides a dresser. She was tempted to sleep on the floor, but then she would be in no condition to do anything the next day. So, she was just going to suck it up and try not to make a big deal out of it when he got too close.

A couple of times Hinata could feel the hair on her body stand when Sasuke's hot breath flowed around her neck. This wasn't the first time they had to share a bed, so why was it bothering her this much? It made no sense to her. But, she was grateful that it wasn't summer. The nights during summer were always weird; he felt the need to take off his shirt so he wouldn't get 'too hot.'

As long as he kept his distance, and his shirt on, she should be able to handle the situation. The only issue was that the sheets were too thin and she was freezing. Every time a small breeze entered the room through the cracks in the walls, she would shake and curl up into a tight ball. Once while doing this she must have woken Sasuke, because he wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her into his body. Hinata's face turned bright red under the blanket of the night and her muscles tightened. When she felt the heat radiating off of his body and onto hers, she relaxed and let it be.

Sasuke felt her reaction, smirked, and moved his mouth close to her ear. He whispered, "You see, Hinata? I'm not as bad as you think, even I have something to offer you," Intentional or not, Sasuke's voice was seductive. "Everyone deserves a second chance…"He trailed off, playfully tugging at the seams of her shirt.

Hinata scoffed and pushed his hands away. He was having another one of those teenage-boy moments. He may be a genius on and off of the battlefield, but every boy has a time where they need some positive attention from a girl…no matter who it is. But, he should know by now that she wasn't going to be the one who gave it to him. The only feeling she had toward him was pure hatred.

"If that's all you have me around for, then why didn't you just keep Saukura or Ino alive? They would have gladly accepted." He chuckled at her comment and repositioned his arm around her.

"Aw, don't be like that Hinata," She could hear him smiling as he pleaded. "Just once, and who knows…you may enjoy it."

She groaned in disapproval, "Ugh, no Sasuke. Not tonight, or any other night,"

"Hinata, only one…just one small kiss," This was going to take longer then usual. "I'm just curious, that's all!" he purred while lightly kissing the back of her ear, lowering his lips down to her neck.

She could feel her body weakening, it was working. That's a scary thought!

"Damn it, Sasuke…" Hinata's words were barely audible as they escaped her mouth.

He grew tired of waiting. Sasuke pushed himself up and hovered over Hinata, a mischievous grin plastered on his face. His aggressive movements caused Hinata to lay flat on her back, eyes skeptical, body stiff.

"Really, Sasuke," She questioned. "Are you really going to do this? Would taking advantage of me really satisfy you?" Her pail eyes bored into his, "That would end your game. After you reach the finish line…you can't go back."

Sasuke thought it over for a few moments, not so sure he should continue.

He sighed and looked at Hinata with a disappointed expression. "You sure know how to kill the mood," Hinata smiled to herself. She had won. Sasuke flopped over beside her in defeat, his ego badly wounded.


	2. Prove me wrong

Hinata was rudely awakened by the harsh light that filled the room. Was it morning already? She stifled a yawn while pulling back the sheets. She was amazed that she was even allowed an hour's worth of sleep; Sasuke kept trying to make a move on her while she was nearly asleep, and of course, she rejected every attempt. One time her reaction was bitter and had no hint of tolerance. He finally gave up after that.

She scanned the room to see where Sasuke was while she stretched her stiff limbs. "He probably set out early so that he could find some tramp that would satisfy his urges," She laughed at her little joke, grabbed her clothes, and headed for the baths.

On her way down, she let her mind ponder about what cruel way she could get back at Sasuke for depriving her of much needed sleep. Visions of him hunched over on the ground wailing in agony brought a smile to her face. Every possibility ended with him screaming in pain, just as she did, and her towering over him whispering horrid words that made his sobs deepen. But, none of them were good enough for her; they just weren't psychotic enough to quench her thirst. She was going to make him suffer what she did, tenfold!

Around the corner was the entrance for the women's bath. When she entered, she slipped off her night clothes and pinned her hair up into a sloppy bun at the top of her head. The water burnt her fragile skin as she slowly let it engulf her. This was perfect. She closed her eyes, allowing every knot in her sore body to evaporate along with the steam.

She laid there for the longest time, reminiscing about her previous visits to the hot springs with her friends. Those were some of the best outings she had ever had. Sakura, along with the other girls, would splash each other and then complain about the temperature of the water, and how much it hurt. Another giggle escaped when she remembered the first time she came with a big group of friends. Ino and Tenten had talked her into coming with them, along with Temari and Sakura. Temari was only visiting, and they wanted so badly to spend the day with her getting pampered. They called it a "girls' day".

The scene played behind Hinata's closed eyes; her own little movie theater. Everyone, especially Sakura, was so bright and careless. Sakura's words played in Hinata's head like she was there again, "Hey Hinata," Sakura had turned around to face her with a mischievous look to her eye. "After we get all made up, we should walk around town to see how many boys we can pick up! I bet Naruto would be up and about by that time…Don't you" Hinata's face turned so hot with embarrassment that she probably could have worried any medical ninja. But, she calmed a bit after she heard everyone burst into a fit of laughter.

"Naruto…"

"I thought I told you to forget about him," A familiar voice abruptly broke her from her peaceful memories. Hinata turned to face him, Sasuke.

"WH-What are you doing in the women's baths!?" Hinata screamed at him, but Sasuke gave no answer.

He was fully dressed, and being in the wrong room didn't faze him at the least. Instead he made a motion, telling her it was time to move on. She cursed at him under her breath. He always managed to spoil every one of her soothing moments that she had to herself. When Sasuke turned his back to allow her some privacy, she gave him the most childish looks she had ever blown.

"I **really **hate you," mumbled Hinata.

"Would you stop that," Sasuke looked at Hinata with annoyance. "You glaring at me from behind…really isn't helping me concentrate!"

Hinata looked away with a, "Humph," and put some distance between them. Ever since that morning, Hinata's mood had become very delicate. "I thought you liked my attention," She whispered sarcastically. "You should have seen this coming. You can't just interrupt a girl during her alone time, and not expect hell to follow."

She scooted a rock around with her foot, debating whether or not she should take a chance and chuck at him when he least suspected it. Unfortunately there weren't enough positives to outweigh the negative. "Almost," she thought.

"All clear," Sasuke said, jumping off the cliff he was perched upon. Hinata followed his lead.

"So what exactly were you clarifying?" She asked.

"I need to know how many people are in that village, and whether or not someone had been following us." He replied.

"I think you're just being paranoid," murmured Hinata. "Who could you possibly be afraid of? You already killed off your entire village, Orochimaru is long since dead, and your brother hasn't been heard—or seen—of in years." Sasuke's expression grew dark at the mentioning of his brother. His motives still revolved around the idea of him being alive so that he could avenge his clan.

"He's still out there, Hinata."

"Yeah, sure," She sighed as her speed increased to match that of Sasuke's.

The village they entered was booming with life, most likely in the middle of a festival. Every street was filled with busy and happy people either enjoying themselves or trying to sell something. The air was filled to the brim with every festive fragrance ever created and the laughter of villagers. Little kids in particular were jumping around, chasing each other, and even finding young love. Cute, thought Hinata as she passed a young group of kids no older then twelve, they were all together but you could easily spot who favored who.

She stopped for a second to see what would happen when a boy leaned in to lightly kiss the girl next to him. His first kiss, no doubt, he was beat red and shaking. It reminded her of all her fantasies she had of her and Naruto when they were young. Hinata smiled as the girl suddenly became shy and pink hinted her cheeks, and then she returned the favor, giving the hope filled boy a small kiss on the cheek.

"Hinata, you're falling behind." Sasuke obstructed her vision of the newly formed couple, giving her an impatient look.

"Oh, come on Sasuke. Why don't you loosen up from time to time? I mean it's a festival for pity's sake, and the relaxed atmosphere could do us both some good." Hinata pleaded, pulling on his sleeve.

"Tch," was Sasuke's only reply.

Hinata rolled her eyes, looks like she's going to have to make some sacrifices. She walked over to Sasuke and placed her arms comfortably around his neck. Sasuke, by this time was well aware that she was up to something and had started to prepare himself for any tricks that she might pull. She knew that since they were in a loud and crowded spot she was at a disadvantage. Whispering into his ear like she had originally planned was out, frankly because it was too noisy and plus…he was just too tall. So, instead she pushed her body into his and stared directly into his eyes, she let a playful smirk rest on her mouth.

"You know, Sasuke…If you and I were to have a good time together, then some new doors would be opened." His expression changed from firm and stubborn to interested and wanting. She had him, victory was hers once more! "If we were to somehow have a very exciting night together, I bet that you won't feel so neglected all the time. And I bet that if you were to soften up for just one night, and one night is all I ask, that our traveling together could be more interesting than before."

He raised an eyebrow in interest, "Is that so? How can I be sure, and exactly do you mean by 'interesting'?"

She giggled to add to the affect of her show. "You're smart, if you think about it long enough then I'm sure you can figure it out…"

He smirked, a silent agreement.

Sasuke kept his promise too, they spent their night talking and laughing more than either of them had in years. They walked the streets of the village like any other couple, young girls making advances on Sasuke the whole time. This frustrated Hinata for some odd reason, she didn't know why. Maybe it was because he wouldn't give them any of his time, just a quick glance, long enough to ward them off.

"Are you hungry," Sasuke asked Hinata, "if you are then there seems to be a really popular shop up ahead."

"Sure," she replied, willing to go anywhere at the moment.

"We need to find a place to stay soon. Most of the Inn's will be packed, considering how many people are here."

"You're right, and I don't much feel like camping out tonight."

"Then, you get the food," he handed Hinata some money. "And I'll go look for a place for us to rent for the night. I'll catch up to you later, no need to wait up." Hinata nodded in response.

She was sitting down at a table with her food and about to dig in when a strange figure sat down beside her. She was expecting a drunk, but when she looked over she was greeted with a very familiar set of features, ones that included two glowing red eyes.

Uchiha Itachi.


	3. New Ambitions

Hinata's breath caught in her chest, her body rigid and mind scattered. How, she thought, how could Itachi be alive? Hadn't he disappeared years ago? What could he possibly want now?

She snuck a quick glance at him; he just sat there eating his food like any other person would. He looked no different than when she last saw him; dark, menacing, and (she hated to admit this) still very attractive. His hair, the same strait, black line that rest on his back and his body was still toned and strong. The only change would be his chakra, it was stronger, and his killing intent wasn't so noticeable. Maybe it had died down since the end of the Akatsuki. After all, they gave him someone to hunt, a target, a goal and something to test himself with. It even gave him a reward that was far too good to be true.

Should I talk to him, she pondered. Is it worth the danger?

"Hyuuga Hinata," Itachi called to her, silencing everything in Hinata's world.

She turned to face him, hesitant. "Yes, that's me," she answered with false courage.

"It's been a long time since we last crossed paths."

She nodded, "Indeed it has."

"Is it true that you are traveling with my younger brother?"

"Yes, he has allowed me to apprentice him. I realized that he is the shinobi I will never be, but wish to be. He is strong; he brought that to my attention when he attacked Kanoha." Hinata's tone changed, now it was monotone. She was unaware of the change and what it showed Itachi.

"You're lying," he said matter-of-factly. "That is not your true intention." She was shocked, he actually knew. "He is your tool; he will teach you all you need to know about him. His weaknesses, his wishes, needs and even who he envies. Then you will use them against him and win—or so you think—because you have been wearing a mask the entire time. He won't know your true faults, only the one you made up. Am I right?"

Hinata sunk in shame. "Was it really that easy to see through it?" she asked.

"Yes," he answered, bluntly.

"How did…you know?"

"No matter how well you hide it, Hinata," he turned to face her and liquid black eyes met hers. "I can see through it. You're just an open book to me, nothing you do will surprise me." He sounded smug.

"I see," she said weakly.

"Follow me," he said to her. Her head shot up in surprise, her face confused. "I'm not finished talking to you, but we can't continue our conversation here. Sasuke will interrupt." He got up from his seat and walked out of the shop.

Hinata was torn, she didn't know whether to stay, or to go and trust a man more deadly than her traveling companion. She got up and walked out of the shop, following the older Uchiha. What she was doing was beyond suicidal, and she knew it too, but the chance to actually talk with Itachi was too good to pass up. She was going to pay for it later. Not by Sasuke's hands, but her own…

He led her all throughout the village. They weaved through people and escaped the crowd every now and then by jumping onto a rooftop. Hinata had trouble staying close to him, he no longer wore the cloak that was supplied by the Akatsuki, and he was able to slide in between villagers easier than her. Itachi grew tired of having to wait for her; he took her by the hand to guide her. Hinata couldn't hold back her old nature; a small blush hinted her cheeks.

Finally they reached the exit of the village; Itachi dropped Hinata's hand and abruptly turned around, she flinched back.

"Okay," Hinata spoke. "We're alone…now what?"

"I need you to assist me in solving a problem." He replied.

"Uh…What's the issue?"

"It involves my little brother," Itachi waited for Hinata's reaction before continuing, but it didn't come; she was still thinking. "I need you to speed up the process of his death. I have a very special meeting coming up, and Sasuke has to be dead by that time. If he isn't then he will screw up everything that I have been planning since day one, and I can't do the task because he thinks I'm dead. I would like to keep it that way."

She shook her head, "No. Bringing Sasuke down at my level is nearly impossible. Besides, I haven't yet heard anything that will work towards my benefit. What will I get out of it besides the satisfaction of ending his life?"

"Your deeds won't be forgotten. When I have accomplished my goal you will be greatly rewarded."

"Your answers are too vague, I need to be informed better than this."

"How so," he asked.

"This goal of yours, what exactly is it?"

"That is something that cannot be shared."

"Alright, then, how great are we talking? Give me an outline of my reward."

"Money, of course, and your strength will be known everywhere. Feared by the weak, and respected by the strong. And, depending on how well and fast you work; you may be my right hand shinobi."

"Sounds fair, but you're still forgetting one thing…Sasuke is too strong."

"Yes, well that can be taken care of quickly."

Hinata smiled, "Oh really? How is that?"

"By day you will train with Sasuke like you have been, and by night you shall be my apprentice. Between the two, you should be able to improve dramatically. And if not, then you are a useless shinobi."

"I see, but where exactly are we going to train, and when? I highly doubt that you are the person willing to trail after us just so I get my training in."

"You're right, I'm not. So, every full, new, harvest, and youngest crescent moon I will signal you with a raven feather. Attached to it will be a note telling you where to go."

"Alright," Hinata nodded in agreement. "But, us working together is strictly business. It's nothing more and nothing less. Got it?"

Hm, was Itachi's last agreement before he vanished.

Hinata ventured back into the village. Sasuke was waiting for her at the entrance, cross. Oh great, she thought, now I have to deal with him all night, and I have to figure out a way to make the night more interesting without it getting too physical.

"You're late," he didn't sound pleased. "I thought I told you to wait for me at the shop I left you at."

Hinata looked at him with an eyebrow arched. "You said no such thing." She walked past him, further into the crowded streets. "You said that you were going to search for a place to stay, and that there was no reason to wait up—don't look at me that way just because I'm right." Sasuke had an arrogant expression settled into his eyes. "So where is it? I'm tired and I would like to take a bath before we get to sleep."

Her tone said it all; she was going back on her word. "It's down this street over here." He was pointing to a building that was brightly lit and far too expensive looking. Frankly Hinata didn't know if they were going to have enough money to eat the next day.

Absolutely everything in the building was gorgeous. The colors, furniture, plants, even the people working there were amazing. She walked up the stairs after Sasuke. When they entered their room for the evening Hinata wanted to scream. Once again there was only one bed; she should have known Sasuke would be too eager to realize that she was playing him for a fool. Even though Sasuke picked this room on purpose, Hinata had to admit that it was magnificent. The walls were clothed in a warming tan, the furniture was a deep, chestnut color, and the bed was huge. If she positioned herself right, she could possibly manage to keep Sasuke off of her…maybe.

The room was warm, so Hinata had already taken her jacket off, and it made her sleepy. The stress that came with her conversation earlier really drained her, but Sasuke took no notice of her state. He was behind her, trailing her spine with his cool fingers. A shiver covered her body and gave Sasuke the motivation to move a step further, his rough hands moved up towards her collar bone, tracing them gently. She could feel his body behind her, radiating heat. It felt nice. The night was cold, and she had spent a fair amount of time in the closed forest where the heat disappears. Sasuke's arms were now loosely laced around Hinata's neck, pulling her closer, trying to arouse her a little before she refused his offer. He followed the curves of Hinata's body all the way down to her middle thigh, causing her to breathe deeper than usual. With his other hand, Sasuke slowly pushed Hinata's hair to one side and gingerly kissed the side of her neck, making her knees nearly give out. He smiled into another kiss, and wrapped a strong arm around her waist.

"Sasuke, that's very flattering, but I'm very tired from our traveling. I don…"

"Sshh…" he whispered kissing her again. His lips were softer then she expected. Normally by this time he was forcing it on her, but now it was more of a plea. He made a line of small kisses going up her neck and lingered at the last one before breaking away. He turned her around to face him without much force; Hinata wasn't putting up much of a fight, and tilted her face upwards with two fingers. He looked at her for the longest time before he bent down and tenderly touched his lips to hers. She couldn't react, her mind stopped, her blood froze in her veins, and her heart shut down. Sasuke's kiss lasted for what felt like millennia, but when he finally pulled away from her, his lips were dragging and his teeth caught on Hinata's bottom lip. Alluringly he nibbled on it, and quickly snatched another kiss from her.

"Now, weren't you saying something about a bath?" Sasuke asked, still holding her.


	4. BitterSweet Memories

"Sauske, why do you continue to pursue me even though you know that I can't stand your very existence?" He shrugged and lightly pulled on Hinata's hips, inviting her to play along. He seemed eager tonight. He moved his hips closer to hers, his mouth inches from her neck. A steady flow of hot air came and went with each breath he took. Hinata wrapped her arms around Sasuke's neck and embraced his actions by pushing farther into him. Excited, Sauske began to kiss Hinata sweetly around her caller bone.

"You're weak, Hinata." He whispered with a budding smile.

She pulled away, confused, and gave him a puzzled glare.

Sasuke just smiled as a whirl of black feathers enveloped him, Hinata backed up further and pulled out a kunai. Hinata's body tensed as time progressed and the feathers grew thicker around her teammate, _Maybe he isn't Sasuke…_ Suddenly the big mess of feathers dispersed, leaving a very displeased Itachi. With his arms crossed over his chest, Itachi began walking in Hinata's direction. Every step made her heart skip a beat.

There had always been something that intrigued her, something so very vague about him. He had a secret that he hid from the world, and he did it with the knowledge that no one would be able to uncover it. However, Hinata always knew there was something off about the way he walked, like maybe he wasn't as proud as everyone thought, and the look in his eyes gave off a different feeling to her. Most saw a future shinobi, one that would be perfect because of his lack of emotion, but they didn't realize it was there. Emotion isn't something you can run away from. His eyes were just the same way of his speech, sorrowful and a longing to live up to everyone's expectations. While he tried so hard to become that ninja that they wanted, he buried his heart in apathy, thinking that no one would be able to see it if he dug a big enough hole.

He forgot how good Hinata's eyes really were. She was young and still very innocent, so she thought nothing of her discovery, until one day she asked if anyone else saw it. Like any other small child, Hinata was laughed at by those around her…all but Itachi. He was silenced. Not that he was talking before, Itachi barely speaks, but more along the lines of he couldn't. For the first time in years he had been caught off guard and by a small child no less.

Since that day Hinata was looked differently upon by his black eyes. On the rare occasion that they exchanged glances, Hinata would blush like mad and he would quickly turn away. The age difference was astonishing, but in a sense, they both were still young. One day, Hinata could recall with absolute precision, he and her met on one of the training grounds. It wasn't on purpose, but it changed her small heart for life. She had been crouched low to the ground looking at a small insect, wearing her finest kimono. Earlier in the day her parents had a very important meeting with another country, she felt obligated to greet them properly, but instead she blurted something extremely disrespectful. Her parents didn't know how to react and neither did she, so ashamed and confused she ran off to recover her composure.

She ended up there, eyes puffy and red from crying and her body weak from running so long. She thought she was alone, but when she heard a scuff of someone's feet against the loose dirt her breath caught in her throat. Her tiny face shot up to see who or what it was, but she froze at who it was that was standing next to her with an unusual expression. His mouth was turned into a faint, gentle smile, and his eyes were kind. He squatted down next to her and started to talk to her, not as someone weaker or smaller than him, but as an equal. At first she had no idea of how to reply to the eldest Uchiha, but finally she figured out the perfect way of saying what she needed to. She stood up with much determine and stared at him for a second, he was still squatted down and his eyes were about at her level. She flung her arms around his neck and whispered a soft thank you.

Itachi's body tensed and his eyes grew wide. Never had anyone done this, not even his little brother. It was strange to him when his cheeks became hot, but he brushed it off and wrapped his strong arms around the fragile girl. Quietly she began to cry again. This time it was because of his acceptance.

The rest of the day went like this, Itachi would talk and Hinata would draw a blank when she was expected to talk, so eventually Itachi gave up asking her questions. She didn't mind, it was interesting to listening to him talk about things that were too old for her to understand. He told her everything, even the planned massacre, but he made her promise not to tell a single soul or else they wouldn't be able to talk any more. Hearing the consequences made her mind blur and she unthinkingly agreed to keep it their dark secret. She thought this a small bond between the two while he thought this a beautiful threat, another obstacle, another challenge.

It was just another push in the right direction.

The sun had finally set, but neither of them wanted to part. Hinata could feel the tears start to weld up inside, Itachi had no idea of what had happened to the poor girl's glass heart. Secretly he had entered and planted a black seed. With every look and every hug the two exchanged, the seed grew. A very heavy burden had been placed on her shoulders as well, not only was she forbidden to tell anyone about that day, but a very childish crush had been hatched. Every day they grew, the seed and her feelings for the Uchiha, until that day came. She set eyes on a blue-eyed blonde that was all she ever wanted to be. Once again her heart had been snatched away from here. On that very same night, Uchiha Itachi carried out his plans and left the village, never to return and care for the seed.

Instead of flourishing like any other, its growth was penalized.

"Y-You're here…but I thought you said that you would leave me a raven feather."

"I got bored, and besides, I need to know where you stand. Unfortunately, Hinata, you are weaker than I thought. You feel into my genjutsu too easily."

"I-I-When," She tried to get out a coherent sentence but her thoughts just wouldn't gather properly. A _clink_ was heard as the kunai she was grasping dropped to the floor, and she staggered back to a wall.

He chuckled to himself and dug into her heart with his eyes once again. A malicious smile reached his lips when he found what he was searching for, the seed. It had gone astray since the last time he cared for it. The black vines had wildly and greedily taken over, leaving only small breathing holes of light. Thrones and black buds have started to grow and take over.

She might not yet have the strength to accomplish her goal, but she had the hate and darkness that was necessary.

He walked over to her and placed a hand on her shoulder, leaning in to whisper something in her ear. "Are you ready for your revenge?"


	5. No More Changes

The air was thick with festive fragrances

The air was thick with festive fragrances. Sasuke was calmly walking through the streets, searching for Hinata. _Why can't that girl listen?_ He thought as he weaved in and out of the crowds. _I thought she would have been smart enough to stay put while I was gone. _

_Obviously I was wrong._

Sasuke started to increase his pace, but the reason escaped him. He stopped. _Why __**am**__ I doing this? What does she offer me that I can't find in another girl with twice the ability? All she ever does is tag along and remind me of how much she hates me, and how she is just itching to stop my heart. Surely I could cross a finer shinobi's path. _He stood there contemplating his options.

Sasuke turned around, and left the village.

Hinata would have no problem defending herself against danger.

The words that Itachi had whispered in Hinata's ear echoed in her head. Was she ready?

Of course she was; Hinata had made her mind up the moment Itachi spoke to her of it. She knew what he was offering her. She knew it well…so then why was she hesitating to answer him? What was that nagging in her stomach?

"I…" She tried to give him her answer, but the words just wouldn't form.

Itachi laughed at her in a way that would have made any man or woman loose their temper. He was laughing at the fact that he already knew how she was going to react. Hinata hated him for it. He was toying with her the way Sasuke did. "Why even bother if you already knew what I was going to say?" Hinata looked at him with such malice. He smiled mockingly at her.

"I was hoping for you to prove me wrong. But, obviously you can't; you're too predictable, Hinata." She could feel her face heating with anger.

"Oh, just shove it!" She demanded, with a shocking amount of sternness in her voice. A curled up fist hit the wall she was pinned against, "I'm tired of you two! You're both the same: egotistical, pitiless, deceiving, cowardice men. And I'm sick of your _bullshit!_" Itachi's eyes didn't stray from her face. "You both think you're far soupier, and you're both severely mistaken! Neither of you are what you claim to be. _**You**_, Itachi, may be a hell of a lot stronger than the average man, but in truth you hide behind your so-called _'power'_. Never have you had to work in order to accomplish anything; it just came naturally! What makes you think that that gives you the right to look down upon us?" Hinata's eyes started to swell in tears and her body became weak, but that only made her anger grow. She was so frustrated at herself for revealing so much emotion to him.

Hinata couldn't say anything anymore, her mind was racing and her emotions were everywhere. Worst of all, she was sobbing like a child in front of Uchiha Itachi!

Suddenly Hinata felt her body tightly pressed against another body. She was so shocked that she immediately stopped crying. Her body was still limp, but she didn't have the feeling of her legs giving out from under her. There were two firm arms wrapped comfortingly around her, supporting her. Itachi's head was resting on hers—was he hugging her?

"Stop it!" she cried in between sobs, "I don't want your pity. Take it somewhere else!" Hinata was hitting him in the chest with what little strength she had left.

Years had gone by since she last cried so wholeheartedly. To all the people that she could have emptied her heart to, she chose an Uchiha. How pathetic.

Itachi placed a hand on the back of her head and pressed Hinata into his chest harder, deepening the embrace. He ignored her attempts to escape, soon she stopped and just let the tears flow. It felt so strange to him. He hadn't done this in so may years…_long _years.

Sasuke was a fair distance away from the village, perched upon a large branch looking at the moon. The giant rock brought so many memories back to him, and out of every one, he remembered the way that the moon made her eyes shine so brightly. Tears mixed with silver eyes, black hair, and a porcelain face…a picture he could never forget. _Ugh! Damn her. _Sasuke shook his head in protest. _Stupid girl…I promised myself that she wouldn't get in the way. _

Reluctantly, Sasuke turned around; facing the direction of the village he had just come from. Was it worth it?

He moved heavily and unsurely towards Hinata. Something was telling him to just leave her; she'd be fine. Sasuke was about to turn around again, when the winds changed, he picked up speed. Perhaps she wasn't _that_ bad.

Hinata was nervously tapping her foot, unsure of what she should do next. She was placed on the far side of the room, sitting in an armchair. Itachi was on the opposite side of the room, facing her and staring intently at her. Every now and then his eyes would wander, making Hinata shift consciously in her seat.

Ever since her outburst, Hinata and Itachi had been sitting like this. She was too embarrassed to say anything, and he gave off an intense aura, making the atmosphere unbearably tense. Finally, Hinata shot up out of her seat and quickly walked over to the door; Itachi following her every move. When she reached her exit, she turned her head and mumbled, "I'm going for a walk," and left the room.

Once she hit the fresh air, she felt immediate relief.

Things were strange now and she needed some time to think things through. She was especially confused about her hesitation earlier. _What was that about?_ Hinata found a bench on the side of the road and sat down.

Okay, so in order to move forward I need to grasp what's been happening, and how my feelings have been changing without my knowing. First of all, I started off hating Sasuke with every ounce of my existence, and I have wanted to destroy him since that awful day. Now that I have that option—and by the guy that Sasuke wants to destroy, no less—I freak and suddenly don't understand anything? This is so wrong it's not even funny!

_So…why did I freak? _

_Surely I was just so stunned with excitement that we both mistook it for something else. There's no possible way I could be falling for that egotistical murderer! No, never in a million years…I mean, this is what I've been training for._

Hinata stood up. She had made up her mind, at long last: even if she did have romantic feelings toward the raven-haired boy, she wasn't going to let them get in the way of her goal.

If it was the last thing she ever did, Hinata was going to destroy him. Even if it took her last breath, she would do it. 


End file.
